The Schoolhouse
by CloudyCloudface
Summary: Deep in the Capitol Wasteland surviving is difficult. A group of raiders kidnaps children to keep them as slaves. Nicholas has had enough. He's decided it's time for change. (Rated M for lots of sex and rape. Very Kinky so if you're not into that then I would give this one a miss)
1. Welcome Home, kid

_POV – Nicholas _

"Welcome home, kid." The raider captain stood, head held high as always. He kept composed for now… until he would get me alone. The raider behind me pushed hard, holding me by my hands that were bound tightly behind my back with rusted chains.

"Yeah, fuck you." I spat as I was pushed past him. Again he kept calm. He simply watched as I was led through the hallway of the old abandoned school, back to my down beaten dwellings. Classroom 32A was mine. Far into the building, up 3 flights of stairs at the very end of a hall.

I hit the ground hard as I was thrown into my room. My binding had been removed once again and the door clicked closed behind the raiders as they left me. There was no sound of the door being locked. I knew what this meant. I knew the captain would be coming soon to teach me a lesson. I climbed to my feet and sat gently on my bed, massaging the large purple bruises from the binding. I didn't have long left. I knew that. I lay myself down. The ceiling was broken and crumbling but it was better than sleeping out there in the wild. These parts were dangerous for anyone who couldn't use a gun. Just to the North lay a sewer that held host to an uncountable number of Mirelurks. To the south a rival group of Raiders had their home and they'd kill me on sight. I was stupid for trying to escape. I knew that myself. Sometimes the wasteland seemed less scary than what would happen at the hands of the Captain. There were some boys who enjoyed it here. Some boys who loved the punishment.

The Captain collected the teenage boys of the wasteland for his pleasure. We would be used to satisfy the urges of him and the other raiders. We'd be used again and again. '_Quiet time'_ they'd call it. I was 13 when I was first captured. Taken from my home in Little Lamplight along with another few kids from the town. Now at the age of 15 I knew I had to escape. I didn't know If I could handle another quiet time.

I must have fallen asleep. I was awoken to the sound of the room door crashing closed. The captain stood at the doorway in his leathers, another two men at either side of him. The taller of the men was Calvin. He was the newest to join the Raider crew. He was always gentle with me. He had remarked on several occasions that I was his favourite. He said he liked my frame. He liked that I was skinny and short for my age. He liked my messy ginger mop of hair and my freckles. He would always kiss me so tenderly, he'd caress my body gently and he'd never hold me down. He had his fetishes. He always liked me to try new things for him. I had only encountered the other man once. They called him Razor and he was the most brutal. The other kids at the schoolhouse would avoid eye contact and they'd shake and be silent after quiet time with him. Quiet time was never quiet with Razor. I'd hear the boys screaming two hallways down when they were alone with him.

"Nice to have you back Nicholas." The Captain smiled sinisterly. "Calvin here was worried sick."

I kept my eyes fixed on the captain. He began forward slightly. He eyed me up and down.

"You haven't washed." He snapped.

The captain was very strict and precise. Before quiet time we would usually be told what is wanted of us so we can prepare. Some men, like the Captain, wanted their boys cleaned thoroughly with freshly washed clothes and combed hair. Others, like Calvin and Razor, weren't so fussed. I knew from experience that Calvin liked dirt. He liked when I was sweaty and unwashed. He liked my scent. He would always ask me to wear the same clothes for days on end so that he could enjoy me properly.

"I haven't." I said quietly. "I must have fallen asleep."

"No matter." The captain concluded. "Razor and Calvin shall have you and then you shall come to me when you are cleaned up. Understood?" He asked. I nodded, already feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Now, now boy." Razor laughed in his gruff English accent. He stepped forward, pulled me to my feet and roughly wiped at my eyes. "Save the crying for later, will ya?"

When I had squeezed the last of the tears from my eyes and wiped them the Captain had already left the room. Calvin stood at the door, leaning against the frame and smoking a cigarette. I half smiled at him.

"That's better." Razor informed me, putting his huge left hand around my neck. "Smile for us, baby boy." He laughed hard. I forced a full smile, to Calvin's apparent delight. He stubbed out his cigarette and stood forward circling behind me. It was a second before I felt his arms wrap around me, his groin pushed against the small of my back lightly. He was already hard. I could feel him throb.

I would have been Calvin's dream that day. I hadn't showered or changed my clothes for the whole week I'd been on the run from them. I could smell my own scent. My rags were stained from rain and sweat. My white socks had began to yellow from the sweat and rain. My white briefs, beneath my cotton trousers were stained at the front with piss and cum from the nights I tried to find relief.

Razor's hand tightened still on my throat as I felt Calvin's soft lips on my shoulders, licking and kissing. With his free hand, Razor took my own bruised wrists and guided both my hands to the bulge in his own leathers. I began to stroke it gently through the rough material and a smile crept across his rough features.

"You want it, don't ya?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I could feel my pulse quicken. I had never hated anyone so much.

"Yes, please sir." I choked. His grip tightened slightly once again and only now did it become hard to breathe. Calvins hands began to travel my body as he kissed and bit at my shoulders. His hands snaked underneath my ragged top, caressing my smooth chest and stomach. He was pushing me backwards, rubbing his groin against my clothed ass.

"What do you want from me, boy?" Razor asked, his cock throbbed against it's leather cage. I knew how to please Razor. The other boys traded tips out of fear of upsetting him. He was not the kind of guy anyone wanted to upset.

"I want you inside me, sir." I whimpered. He didn't seem sold. He moved closer so we were practically nose to nose.

"Then fucking act like it." He snarled. I let my fingers begin loosening his leathers, untying the lace bindings over his groin. After a few seconds his cock sprung free. It was huge. It was almost hard to believe. When the boys had spoke about it in the yard I hadn't believed it. Until I saw it for myself. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't want to fuck me. My hands stroked and rubbed his huge member gently. Calvin began now, to undo my cotton trousers, pulling them down to my ankles. The smell of hot sweat from my groin wafted lightly upward and Razor closed his eyes to take it in.

"You're a very dirty boy, Nicholas. Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. Your dirty boy." I feigned a moan. Rubbing his hard cock faster now as he stared me in the eye. Calvin's bulge was still beneath his leathers. He liked me to undo it for him. It was always the way. Razor let go of my neck now and I took in a massive breath of air. Calvin moved away now as Razor began pushing me backwards toward the bed. I could feel a lump in my throat coming. The fear of pain was all I could think about. Before the bed Razor stopped me. He pushed me onto my knees so I was eye level with his massive cock. I felt a huge wave of relief come over me.

"Suck me, you little slut." Razor ordered. I did. I took the huge member In my mouth and let my tongue swirl around the engorged head. Razor threw his head back and let out a grunt. His hands found their way to my hair and he gripped it tightly, beginning to thrust gently at first, fucking my throat lightly. He began to get faster, gripping my hair tighter, his cock moving deeper down my throat with each new thrust. I could feel myself begin to gag and wretch. It seemed to last forever. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I caught a glimpse of Calvin in the corner again, smoking another cigarette, looking out the window over the wasteland. I hadn't even noticed him move.

Luck was on my side it would seem. After what seemed like an eternity I could feel Razor tense against my lips. He let our a throaty groan and his warm seed shot down the back of my throat. I swallowed what I could. The bitter taste made me gag as he pulled out. He began to laugh.

"You like that, boy? You like my cum?" he asked. I nodded, wiping the remainder away from the corner of my lips. I didn't see his hand coming. He struck me hard and I fell backwards onto the concrete ground. My lip bottom lip burned.

"You say 'Yes sir' When I address you, ya little cum dumpser." He roared.

"Y-yes sir." I said, wiping the blood from my lip.

"Good boy." He muttered as he turned from me. "He's all yours Cal."

Razor slammed the door behind him. I could hear him whistling all down the hallway.

I sat on the ground in silence for a second. Calvin hadn't looked away from the window in all this time.


	2. Bliss

POV – Calvin

Poor boy. He sat there, eyes fixed on the concrete. A small trickle of blood had made it's was onto the dirty white fabric of his top. I imagined what his life could have been had the gang left him in little lamplight. The raiders here were awful. I'd struggled when they first initiated me. The way they treated the children was barbaric. Before I had joined them I had seen others use children for such things. The wasteland had corrupted people. Never though had I seen them used in such a number so often. There were at least 50 kids in this building. They were all confined to their rooms for most of the day. They were only allowed showers when the raiders wanted their boys clean. They'd only eat leftovers, Brahmin meat stew.

Finally he looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes welled up. I couldn't do this. I hardly ever could. Nicholas was the only boy I ever slept with at the camp. The only one. I was ashamed by it. When the captain would tell me to choose my boy for _quiet time _ I'd choose the one that looked closest to ending it all. I'd go to their room with a deck of playing cards stuck in my belt and I'd teach them how to play. I liked to think I'd saved people in the few weeks I'd been there. Then there was the night I chose Nicholas. He sat outside during break time. The wind blew his ginger mop of hair and the light seemed to shy away from his pale skin. He wasn't scared like the other boys. He looked me dead in the eye when I approached him.

I had walked into the room with my cards in my belt but I never took them out and taught him. There was something about him. I had to have him. He was laid out on the bed when I entered wearing only his tight white briefs and his beat up, off-white baseball shoes. He bit his lip and stroked his skin so seductively and I remember the burning in my gut. The need to touch his skin and feel his hot lips make their way down my body. He was surprised by how gentle I was. He had expected a beating. Instead I had been careful. Kissing him gently and spending plenty of time trying to make him happy. I knew he had spent so much time being beaten and taken forcefully.

It seemed like he wanted it that night. He purred and moaned and it made me feel weak. He'd pant in my ear and call me 'sir' and it drove me wild. When he finally whispered "Please, fuck me sir." I was ready. There was no way I could have said no to him. That night, I lost my virginity inside him. He moaned and arched his back, gripping the soiled sheets on the bed tight between his fingers as I ploughed in and out of his pink asshole.

From that moment, he was the only one. He was the only one I wanted to have. I would still play cards with the other boys. Nicholas was busy with other raiders often. They tended to like him. On the days he was free and I could have him we would fuck for hours. He would lay on my chest and tell me about his time before he was taken by the Captain and his men. After a while he'd fall asleep on my chest. Id stroke his face and play with his hair and he'd hold onto me so tight.

He was crying now. He hadn't bothered to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Nicky?" I began. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes shot up at me. As if he forgot I was there. He got up onto his feet and wiped at his wet eyes.

"Hello, sir!" he chirped, choking down a sob. "Have you come to teach me a lesson?" he teased. Making his way over to me, his hands resting on my chest.

"Should we just cuddle? We could relax and we could talk?" I wasn't sure what else to say. I wanted nothing more than to save him and make him feel better.

"No, sir. I want you to fuck me. I want you to use my filthy little body." He said, his eyes fixed on mine. "C'mon. don't you want to fuck this filthy little slut?" He seemed manic now. Making his way back over to the bed and sitting on it. He lifted his legs and pulled away his trousers and underwear revealing his porcelain skin. He lifted his legs high, showing me his perfect boy pussy.

"Take me." He said. I saw through the gap in his legs as he wet his index finger, bringing it round to massage the entrance to his hole. I could feel my leathers begin to tighten once again. My blood was boiling. He was so beautiful. He was so perfect. Slowly he slid his finger inside himself as I watched. He moaned and said my name.

"Calvin. Mmff. Fuck me, sir." He began fingering his pussy, continuing to moan my name. I began to walk to the bed, my heart raced hard as I stood over his small frame.

"You want my cock?" I asked, swallowing hard.

Nicholas bit his still bleeding lip, and nodded, his fingers still pumping in and out of his hole.

I undid my leathers as fast as I could. My impressively sized cock sprung out of it's prison and immediately a dribble of precum landed on the boys balls. He removed his finger from inside of himself and used it to scoop up the precum, taking It into his mouth to taste me. If my dick got any harder it would explode. I spat on his hole, wetting it more before lining up my cock against his opening. His legs began to pull me in, begging me to enter him. Slowly I did, his body tensed around me and he let out a beautiful moan. He pulled me tight with his legs. He wanted me deep. His body writhed beneath me in pure extasy. He began touching his own small penis, rubbing it while he screamed my name.

After we had both finished we lay on the bed, our bodies slick with sweat. Nicholas's head lay on my chest. He snored lightly. This was bliss. This was everything to me. I knew that I had to save him. That I had to keep him for myself. Somehow.


End file.
